When Two Becomes One
by Utopia Salad
Summary: When Rose and Quatre have a chance encounter with Ganandorf, the king of evil, it brings them face to face with link and Zelda and takes them on the adventure of a lifetime. Rated for minor sexual actions and gory scenes
1. Evil Strikes Again

WHEN TWO BECOME ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any part of Zelda. I just took the characters to write an innocent fan fiction with them.  
  
Hello! I hope that you like this story. Just to let you know, this story is a bit violent, because it describes things to the best of my ability. Unless you can imagine and stomach certain things, don't read it. Oh, and please read and review it so that I can have something to work on for any future sequel.  
  
CHAPTER 1 Evil Strikes Again  
  
It was a quiet, peaceful day in the countryside. Cows grazed in the corners of fields and birds chirped happily, welcoming the arrival of spring. But it was not so with one man: Ganandorf, who was a tall, pale, pointy nosed man with an evil appetite. He was stressed out because the man he sought to destroy, his one true enemy with "good" intentions, was nowhere in sight. "Neither is his mangy horse." He mumbled as an afterthought as he strode dejectedly through the lush grass on his coal black horse "Wait!" He whispered. "Is that what I think it is?" Ganandorf moved closer to the side of the meadow, trampling the fresh buds of grass at the edges of the field. Something was moving at an enormous speed through the woods. Nothing, not even Link, his enemy, had the potential to move with such speed and agility. He was straining his eyes just to get a dot of it into his eyesight. "Who is that person?" He whispered as the blurry figure rushed through the woods and around the corner, out of his sight. "It looks like he or she was in a tremendous hurry to get somewhere." He mused with a sly evil smile. Then, after crashing his heals down on the thigh of his horse he galloped off in the same direction as the blurry figure had gone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Footsteps echoed through the woods, feet pattered on the solid ground full of moss and twigs. A young girl strode to the beat of her feet through the woods at a moderate pace. She was going to meet someone. The trees whipped passed her as she ran, splaying her shoulder length blond hair out behind her. An enormous smile creased on her lips as the wind toyed with the frayed lower fragments of her skirt. She was immensely enjoying the fine weather that they were getting. Suddenly she screeched to a stop in front of a medium sized, blond haired, blue-eyed boy of about her age. He reached out and held her hand gently. "Rose, thank goodness you made it here. I was worried." Stated the boy, whose name was Quatre. "Yes, so was I. I sensed something sinister happening, yet I couldn't quite get a grasp on what it was. Though the energy level that I felt was almost as big as ours combined, maybe even bigger!" Sighed the girl, Rose. She and Quatre sat down on a nearby rock and held each other's hands. Once in a while each of them glanced with worried frowns towards the forest. Suddenly there came a loud thumping noise from the direction of the woods just south of them. Rose stood up with sudden urgency and grasped Quatre's hand. Both of them were just about prepared to flee when something hit Quatre. Rose couldn't quite put a grasp on what it was, but it knocked his hand right out of hers. He gasped in an alarmed tone and stumbled backwards just as a coal black horse and rider strutted at full speed out of the woods, stopping right before them. As the rider and the horse stopped, Rose and Quatre could see that the horse was trembling under the weight of its rider and sweating immensely. "He must have tried extremely hard to catch up to us to get his horse into this bad of a position." Thought Quatre. Just then the rider swung off of his horse and with a light tap on the horses rump sent it off back into the woods. "Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!" cackled the rider. "Who are you?" demanded Quatre, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Rose did the same. "My name is Ganandorf and I am the evil terror of the land. I had trouble finding my one true enemy this morning so I thought that if I bothered another person he might come to save them." Stated Ganandorf "Well, you're not going to use us as your targets!" Screamed Rose. "Oh, just you wait and see." Replied Ganandorf. With those words Ganandorf planted his feet firmly on the ground, bracing his entire upper body. With a few shouts he was involved in a yellow cloud and then his power level soared. Rose and Quatre screamed in terror. "So this is the man that we were predicting with the powers greater than ours!" Shouted Rose worriedly. "Yes, and we have to act fast before he swallows us in his evil intentions. His power level is twice as much as each one of ours alone!" Quatre cried out anxiously. Suddenly Rose and Quatre began to soar up wards, all the while drifting towards each other. Ganandorf's eyes bugged out in fascination at the awesome display of power before him. "One in body, one in mind, one in spirit!" Yelled Rose and Quatre "Make us one!!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted and with a bright flash both of them disappeared, changing into a beautiful short blond haired woman. Ganandorf gasped as the power level of the woman soared unit it stopped at just about his. " Why I should have known." He said angrily as a yellow disk formed in his hands. It grew larger and lager until it was the shape of a spinning disk. With an evil cackle Ganandorf released the power and it flew towards the woman. Much to his dismay, the woman caught the disk and sent it spinning backwards at him. To save his body from being cut in half, Ganandorf pointed his finger upward at the disk. His whole hand trembled and with a malicious smile he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A ray of black lighting formed form his fingertips, stretching outwards with ear-splitting screeching noises. The woman covered her ears and a look of pure pain filled her delicate features as she writhed back and forth to the noise of the black thunderbolt. The bolt stretched larger and larger until Ganandorf could no longer sustain its massive powers. He let it go and with an enormous crash the whole sky was lit with dancing bolts of radiating power. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the woman as the bolts struck her, each one penetrating deeply into her skin. Wounds that had never been there opened up, and then a ray of golden light blasted from the woman. This time it was Ganandorf's turn to look panicked as he was covered in a mass of golden strings that struck his skin deeply with their poisonous powers. His face shriveled, and then the golden lights disappeared. The woman gasped as her body moved violently back and forth. Ganandorf clutched his aching body as he rocked back and forth, moaning all the while. Then suddenly something happened that had Ganandorf forget his pain and misery. He actually smiled. The woman began to shrivel, and once again a blinding flash lit the area. Combined with the bright morning sun they had Ganandorf almost blinded. Once he recovered, though, he looked up and the spectacle was more than he could bear. "Must be my lucky day," He though aloud. Because just then the woman had separated, turning back into Quatre and Rose. Both of them fell from the sky and landed on the floor with a loud boom. "So, after all that you are not the powerful being that I once thought you were," Ganandorf replied with a sly after tone in his voice. "Just you wait!" croaked Rose in a weak voice that shriveled her face with the pain of the effort it took her to speak. "Quatre and I will be back! And then we will finish the likes of you off!" "With all of the newly acquired wounds that you two have gotten it seems that even though I am slightly poisoned I seem to be the stronger one here at the moment," said Ganandorf. Then the sad reality hit Rose and Quatre. They were doomed if they hung around here much longer. Ganandorf could choose to devour them any second. Time was of the essence. "Let's get out of here!" Quatre croaked in a small voice. "What did you say, weakling?" Questioned Ganandorf. He leaned closer to the ground to get a better chance of hearing Quatre. "Take this!" Shouted Rose and Quatra. With the last of their powers they sent an attack back at Ganandorf that he did not expect. Although it was just a small ball of glowing light, it was aimed at his eyes so that he could be blinded until they escaped. "Grab my hand!" Yelled Rose. With tremendous effort, Rose and Quatre heaved their tattered bodies up off of the ground and fled as fast as they could through the southern side of the woods. As they left the battleground that was stained with blood behind them, both of them could hear Ganandorf shouting with pain as he rubbed his eyes in a furious attempt to once again be able to see. 


	2. Face-To Face With The Enemy

WHEN TWO BECOME ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Zelda. I just used the characters to create a nice little piece of fan fiction. Cool, huh?  
  
Please just read and review this chapter. I don't have much to say about it, so don't ask.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Face To Face With The Enemy  
  
Rose and Quatre fled through the woods with as much speed and urgency as they could muster. Once in a while one of them would stumble forward as they hit branches and twigs that blocked their path. But the two of them kept pressing on. Neither of them even gave thought to stopping once the sun had set and they had put an hours worth of distance between themselves and the battleground. After stumbling in that manner for so long they were exhausted and grateful when a large house loomed in the distance on the other side of the woods in a large clearing. Half stumbling, half running, the two of them limped up to the front door of the house. And that was all they could manage to do. With a crash and a boom both of them fell, knocking themselves headfirst into the door of the house. Both were disheveled, bleeding like crazy, and unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What was that?!" Questioned a tall, ash-blond haired teenager with a slim body from inside the house. "I don't know, Zelda, " answered an orange haired, muscular man called Link. The two of them got off the couch and opened the door. Link's face twisted in astonishment. Zelda went pale.  
  
The people that they saw on the porch were in the worst condition yet. Zelda had never seen anything like it before and she was rushing around trying desperately to think of something to do to help the people on the porch. Finally it was Link that came up with the suggestion. "Calm down, Zelda," He started. "Just help me bring them into the house and we can find a place for them to rest and lie down on. And that is what they did. Link moved Quatre into the extra guest room cot while Zelda struggled up the stairway holding Rose. She was having trouble keeping up with Link. Finally the two of them returned to the living room. Link sighed and stretched out full length on the couch opposite the window. Zelda was trembling and a bit jittery every once in a while. "It's okay Zelda. Nothing is going to change. I know that you have never seen anything like this but in a state of emergency you need to remain calm!" Link motioned. "Think about those poor people and what they went through. If we were in the same position, stumbled onto their porch and were dying, things like you did could kill one of us. It would be a shame if we did that." "Sorry, I agree. Huh? What was that?!" Zelda screeched as her tone changed from apologetic to alarmed and surprised. "What's wrong?" Asked Link. "There is a noise outside the window! And it seems to be getting closer!" Shouted Zelda desperately. Sure enough, there was a noise outside the window. It came in the form of a steady clopping sound, kind of like the hooves of a horse. Every once in a while an evil muttering was heard and then a whinny from a horse. Link jumped up and looked out the window. His face tightened with alarm. "It's Ganandorf! He has come!" Shouted Link, a worried tone in his voice. "And he has his trusty steed with him as well. This must not be a good sign." Upon hearing Ganandorf's name, Zelda rushed to the window and immediately paled once again. Her teeth chattered, yet she was able to stop herself from swaying. "I'm going to check this out. If anything happens, get away from here unless you are able to help in a USEFUL way." Called Link. Then he disappeared hurriedly out the front door. Once outside, Link turned and looked back at the house. He saw Zelda flash him a grim smile. "She looks worried," He thought. Suddenly Ganandorf stopped his horse right in front of him and jumped off. His face expressed extreme surprise once he saw that the person that he had met was Link. "So, Link, we meet again," He slyly remarked, edging off the horse. "Yes indeed," Remarked Link casually. Then, all of a sudden, Ganandorf's face lost its hint of evil and his body tensed. His entire body was clouded in a shroud of yellow and his eyes bugged out. Link gasped as Ganandorf tore his clothes apart with one burst of his muscles. He turned from a short, pointy nosed man to an evil, voracious monster in just seconds. With a sickening roar the monster dashed after Link, narrowly missing his left arm. Link screamed as he let loose to a hot dash of fire. It rushed out to envelop the monster in its yellowy-orange flames of destruction. The monster roared in pain, at the same time letting loose his own attack; a silvery ball of electricity that could, with one fatal move, zap and take away some of your energy. At that very moment Link slipped and tripped headfirst down on to the lawn. The silvery ball of electricity crashed down on him just as the flames died away from around the monster. Link screamed in pain as he was covered in a leech like silver color. It began to drain away his energy until he could no longer sustain the effort it took to hold himself up on his knees. He came crashing down on the floor just as the energy around him died away and headed back to Ganandorf. At the same time the door to the house opened and Zelda rushed out. Link could see that Zelda had a look of pure terror on her face as she rushed out to the battlefield. Standing firmly next to Link, she called out to the monster in a loud voice that neither wavered nor stuttered. "Take this!" With that she let out a bright blast of pink energy. It hit the horrified monster and engulfed it in a radiating power that seemed to hold it still. "Link, hurry! I have the monster. Get it!" Yelled Zelda. Link rushed forward and struck the monster with all of the energy that he had left. It wasn't a very strong hit, yet it caused the monster to bellow out in anger. He continuously struck the monster until it began to shrink and it turned back into Ganandorf. He was no longer the strong and overwhelmingly powerful monster that he had been earlier. This was just plain old Ganandorf. "You fool!" Bellowed Ganandorf with a furious rage. "That will dearly cost you! Take this!" No sooner had those last angry words come out than Ganandorf let rage to another powerful attack. But since he was no longer a monster, that attack had lost considerable power. Still, it struck Link and made him dance back and forth with pain. His face became pale and he collapsed on the ground. Zelda rushed forward but was immediately hit with the dying rays of the blast. She screamed and let rage to a reddish-purple attack of her own. It wasn't very strong, yet it knocked Ganandorf off balance and sent him stumbling backwards. He stood there staring as if wondering weather he should finish Link off. Then, with a sudden shrug of his shoulders, Ganandorf jumped on top of his horse and with a sharp kick to the horse's shins he was galloping off into the misty nighttime darkness that had suddenly surrounded the field. "That was close," Muttered Link. "Are you all right?" Questioned Zelda. "Yes, I am okay. Just extremely tired." Link then painfully rose, gasping as he did so. Slowly, with Zelda's help, he limped into the house, and went around the kitchen. As soon as he reached his bed it was lights out for him. He fell asleep immediately. 


	3. Rest and Recuperation

WHEN TWO BECOMES ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Zelda. I just took the characters for a piece of fan fiction. Do not sue me; the only thing that you will get is one angry woman.  
  
Hello! I really hated this chapter, but something prompted me to keep it. Just tell me how you feel about it and I will decide weather I should keep it or not.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Rest and Recuperation  
  
The next few days were quiet ones at the residence. Everyone was recuperating from the battles they had fought and were resting throughout the house. Rose and Quatre were still fast asleep in the guestroom upstairs and Link had not left his room since he came into the house after the battle with Ganandorf a few days earlier. Zelda had broken down and became extremely moody and at times violent, responding to the things that went on with unusual gloom and despair. She was the most fit after what had happened and had to take care of the things that went on all by herself. It was not a pleasant task. It was on one of those days that Link finally left his room and came out into the dining area. Although it was still hard for him to get around without being tired, he decided to go out and try to cheer Zelda up. "Maybe another friendly face in the house would just be the thing to make her day," Thought Link as he struggled through the mazes of chair legs and place mats on the floor of the dining room. As soon as he turned the corner he saw Zelda, more sullen and sober than she had ever been. She was leaning with her hands cupped in fists, supporting her face. "Hi Zelda? What's getting at you?" Linked responded airily with a hint of humor. "Nothing except for the fact that I am pooped, tired and at the moment feeling dead because of everything that I have done in the past few days. It's nice to have some fool that has been hibernating for the past few days show up and stick their grubby face into the affairs that goes on around this joint. "Muttered Zelda just loudly enough for Link to hear. Link's face suddenly lost its hint of amusement. He turned icy and snapped at Zelda with venom in his voice. "The times have sure changed you Zelda. Just be a little kinder. It took a lot of effort on my part just to get out here and the only thing that you do is put me down. I am going back to bed if this is the way that you are going to greet every late riser that has been out of the picture for a while." And with that Link walked slowly off to bed, carefully avoiding the mats and chair legs in the dining room. Zelda looked on after him and stared, dumbfounded. Then she got up and ran after him. It was not long before she reached his bedroom. He had just reached it and was settling comfortably down in his bed. Zelda walked up to the edge of the bed and in a clear voice that showed none of the venom and anger that she had exhibited over the past few days she apologized to him. On her way out she lifted his face in her hands and kissed him smack on the cheeks. It caused her to blush but she didn't care. This was her special moment. She was with the one that she loved, doing what she had always dreamed of doing. She lost all of the dreariness and anger that had built up inside of her and her cheeks took on a happy glow. Link sighed and she thought that he actually smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Then she tiptoed out of the room, remembering to partially close the door. After that she went to her own room and fell asleep on the bed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later Rose stirred in the guestroom. She was coming to life and the first thing that she saw was a blurry creamy-white surface that took up most of her field of vision. She struggled to keep her eyes open and managed to get only a slightly clearer view. Next to her Quatre stirred in his sleep and turned away from her in the other direction. Every part of her body ached with a severe pain that rushed up and down her entire body in short periods. She was unable to move and could only lie down and hope for the best. Suddenly she heard footsteps and Zelda appeared in the doorway, her face shining with a new light. "Hello. So you finally managed to awake. That was some thing that you did because it sure had me worried. What's your name? Mine is Zelda. Pleasure to meet you. " Zelda said as she moved to the side of the room, standing next to a large cabinet. "Mine is Rose Noventa." Rose whispered tiredly as she strained to see clearly. "I see." Responded Zelda. Then Zelda opened the cabinet and took out a tube of creamy medicine. "Hold still. This is going to help you get better. It should help your friend too when he awakes." Zelda moved forward, opening the bottle of creamy medicine. With one swift movement she administered a large blob of it onto Rose's entire body. After she smoothed it down, she left and returned with a bowl of steamy broth. The broth tasted good to Rose and did much to help her recover. She had even lost most of the pain and could move a few inches to the left and right without feeling much. After all of the broth was gone Zelda opened the window, letting in a few bursts of sunshine and some sweet smelling air. The afternoon sun cheered Rose's deflated spirits and partially raised her out of the gloomy mood that she was in. Suddenly next to her Quatre stirred and struggled to open his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When Quatre woke up the first thing he saw was a blinding light and a blurry face. He screamed and tried to struggle, but found, just as Rose had that he could not move an inch. Zelda quickly ran to the cabinet and grabbed the medicine, administering a large blob of it on to Quatre's tense body. He calmed down immediately. "Hi, my name is Zelda. What is yours?" asked Zelda, a bit worriedly. "Mine is Quatre R. Winner." Quatre whispered tiredly. Zelda left the room, returning with some broth, which she fed to Quatra. He also regained some strength and found that he could move a little. " Thank you so much." Rose and Quatre said in unison. "That was some broth." Said Rose. "Yes, it was my own creation. See, I am a part time nurse." Zelda fidgeted uneasily as she said those words. "Link does not know that about me. He only knows that I am a princess who has been away from her home because she has been kidnapped, rescued and gotten her home destroyed in two weeks. Now I have nothing to go back to and decided to live with Link." "He is a kind man, then that Link that you are describing to us." Quatre said as he stared around the room. "Yes, indeed he is a very kind man." Zelda said. "You should be happy that you are living here, yet a few minutes ago you looked like the most nervous and distressed being in the world." Remarked Rose. "Well, nice getting to know you all. I have to go, but I'll be back for medicine and food later." Zelda said, and then she walked hurriedly out the door. Rose's face twisted painfully in an astonished look as she watched Zelda leave the room. Downstairs, Zelda sighed as she walked around the house. Every once in a while she heard noises coming from Link's room. Finally she decided to go and check it out. The door was locked, yet she could hear large bangs and clanging noises from within. Once in a while a strange muttering could be heard. "What is going on in there?" Thought Zelda exasperatedly. "Link can barely move that fast because of his left shoulder wound!" Suddenly the door popped open. Link gasped as Zelda loomed in front of him. He almost crashed into her. Link was carrying a large bag with his right hand and out of the bag poked the corner of his shield and sword. He struggled painfully to keep his balance with the load. "Zelda, I didn't know that you were here!" Shouted Link. "Mr. Link, eh, where are you going with that load?" Questioned Zelda. "With the condition that you are in you shouldn't be leaving the house so soon." "Nowhere. " He answered. "Just to the basement." And with that Link walked off and went down the stairs to the basement. With a bang and a crash he rejoined Zelda up on the main floor. Together they walked into the living room and stared through the windows at the bright, beautiful springtime scenery. 


	4. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

WHEN TWO BECOMES ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing or Zelda. I just used their characters to write a piece of fan fiction in my spare time.  
  
This is one of my favorite chapters. Please tell me what you think about the beginning portion of this chapter. I just so happened that I added some unintentional humor to that part. Read and Review so that I can have something to work on for a feature sequel.  
  
CHAPTER 4 Parting Means Sweet Sorrow  
  
The next day came peacefully and the weather grew pleasant and mildly cool. A welcoming breath like a soft kiss would blow in from the open windows upstairs, enveloping the whole house in its cool freshness. Quatre and Rose were still in bed, and at the moment they were expecting Zelda's arrival. It was on that same day when something drastic happened. It happened at the beginning of dinner when Link and Rose were sitting at the table. Zelda was pouring the juice and Link was seated facing the window at the table. Rose flicked on the radio. "This just in!" Started the newscaster. "A mysterious character going by the name of Ganandorf has been tearing the nation apart. He took out his vengeance and rage on a small town east of Hyrule the other day, hoping to find what he has been looking for. This is one job that even the police can't handle. There is a fire in his eyes that light up when he battles others. Once he even mentioned that when he found his true enemy and killed him, he would take over the world! To find out more about this, tune in to the 11 o'clock newscast and." The reporter droned on and on. A worried look crossed Links face as he gulped his food down and turned to look at the dark, nighttime sky. "Ganandorf is on the loose again. One of these days I feared that he would resort to an evil plan like this one to get the one thing he desires!" Link shouted. "Well not this time!" Link got up from the table and dashed down into the basement. Zelda stared in horror. Link left and soon he appeared at the top of the basement stairs with the same bag that he had brought down a few days earlier. "Please, don't tell me you are going to go after Ganandorf. Remember what happened last time?" Zelda pleaded. "Yes, I know, but one of these days he has to learn his lesson. He can't keep doing these kinds of things to get what he wants. Even if he has to die to learn his lesson I'll make sure that he does that." "Yes, but you are still not fit to leave the house. Look at that shoulder! It's still in a bandage! Just wait a few more days, please? I beg of you!" Shouted Zelda. But it was of no avail. Link stooped to about her level and began to talk softly. "There are some things in life that have to be done in order to assure that we can all live happy and safe lives. They may not be the things that we favor doing, or think that we can do, but it must get done. I know that I shouldn't go out there, but if I leave this mess to grow, the people that I love and cherish could end up getting hurt. I wouldn't want that to happen." Link said. Zelda's face began to quiver, and she burst into a stream of fresh tears, each one oozing out of her eyes. "I can't bear to see another person that I treasure in my life go to waist because they did something that endangered their life. I love you too much to let that happen, and if it does I would never be the same. Things are fine the way they are. Don't mess with them." Zelda said, shaking like crazy. "There, there." Cooed Link as he embraced Zelda in a warm hug. "Everything is going to be all right." "You make it sound so easy, like you will be gone and then back in a short time. But I know that not to be true." Zelda pouted and cried even harder. Suddenly, Link did something that he had never done before. He lifted Zelda's tear stained face and gave her a soft, delicate kiss on the lips. Everything was forgotten for that brief moment as the two of them held each other in that loving posture. Finally Link drew away and walked out the door into the dark, nighttime scenery amid sniffles from Zelda. "He's gone, finally gone!" Wailed Zelda in a distressed tone of voice. Then she turned and headed upstairs. Once upstairs Zelda turned to look at the sleeping, still forms of Rose and Quatre. She hated to wake them from their peaceful sleep, but she forced herself forward. Gently she touched Rose and Quatre and they both awakened. Then she walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of cream. Once again, she went through the ritual of administering it on to both Rose and Quatre. Afterwards, she fed them each a bowl of broth. Then the room went silent. Suddenly Zelda broke the peace. "He's gone! Link just left to go on another one of his missions. And he was in no condition to leave the house with that shoulder of his. Early during dinner, Ganandorf was reported as being seen in a town near Hyrule causing havoc and destruction. Since Link is concerned with everything involving Ganandorf, he left and took off immediately. What will happen next, I don't know." Zelda sighed. "You mean Ganandorf was reported as being seen in town?" Questioned Rose in a surprised tone of voice. "Yes, why?" asked Zelda. "Because, earlier on we saw a man who had strength and power that was beyond recognition. It was so strong it went off of the charts. He identified himself as being Ganandorf and then made ready to destroy us. He did and then we came to your house. " Quatre said. "Then the reason that Ganandorf came to this house was because he was chasing after you guys!" Finalized Zelda. " And that was why Link got mixed up in the whole thing!" "Yes, but he wanted to try to get Link's attention by getting us. He thought that if he bothered some other innocent people, then Link would come and he would settle things." Rose said. "Little does Ganandorf know that Link has a weakness when it comes to things like that. He has to be able to hear about the things that Ganandorf does through any source, no matter what it is. Otherwise he'll act like nothing ever happened." Zelda turned to look at Quatre. "Then that is why he didn't show up at the field like Ganandorf planned! And also why Ganandorf is so mad at the moment!" Quatre said excitedly. "Yes, and Link is in grave danger if things go the way they did in the field that other night," Zelda finished speaking and then stood up. Quietly she left the room. "Things are looking bad, Quatre." Rose said. "And they might just get worse." But the only sound that she received was a soft swish as Quatre settled down and went to sleep. Outside of the house, Link looked back. He was wrong to have left, Zelda had been right. But after the way things had turned out inside, there was no going back. Slowly he made his way across the field towards a distant whinnying sound. After walking a few feet he reached a sleek, silver maned, surefooted, brown horse. Her name was Epona, and she was Link's. "Hold still girl." Link told the horse and he settled his bag firmly on his right shoulder. Three seconds later he jumped up on to the horse. His landing was a bit awkward and he almost slipped out of the saddle. With a light tap on the horse's sides, he galloped off into the starry nighttime scenery and headed away from home through the woods. Quickly galloping, he lost sight of the house in no time and was swallowed up in the nights enveloping darkness. It wasn't long before he reached the main road after clearing the woods. The path was a bit bumpy so he slowed Epona from a gallop to a canter. The moon shown brightly, lighting the way for both the horse and the rider. Unaware of the dangers ahead, both of them traveled on through the road. Suddenly Epona neighed frightenedly. Lightning blasted on the road a few feet ahead of them. Epona reared upwards, catching Link off guard and throwing him off. He flew backwards, landing in the soft grass at the side of the road. Nursing his aching left shoulder he walked to Epona just as a torrential downpour came. Running for a nearby cave they decided to take shelter. They reached the cave just in time, for the whole field lit ablaze with fire. Not even waiting for the rain to stop, Link jumped onto Epona and coaxed the scared horse into a gallop. Riding as fast as he could manage, Link traveled down the road, paying no attention to the burning blaze behind him. Something told him that he should have. 


	5. So Close, Yet So Far Away

WHEN TWO BECOMES ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing or Zelda. I just used their characters to write a small piece of fan fiction.  
  
Just tell me what you think of this chapter. Read and Review so that I can have something to work on for the future. If there is anything wrong with it just tell me because I can go back and fix it during my spare time.  
  
CHAPTER 5 So Close, Yet So Far Away  
  
The next day dawned early. But something was wrong. The sky was as dark as the night, and the smell of rain hung heavily in the air. Zelda crawled from her bed and peered out the window. It was raining harder than she had ever seen it rain in her entire lifetime. The ground was drenched and muddier than ever. Something told her that this was not going to be a pleasant day. She almost had to will herself out of the room to prepare breakfast for herself, Quatre and Rose. After breakfast the rain stopped and for a moment the sky looked like it was heaving giant sighs of relief at the fact that the rain was over. The dark storm clouds were whipped across the sky like a child's toy. The wind picked up and blasted against the house. As Zelda walked up the stairs to feed Quatre and Rose, she thought that she saw a peek of shy sunshine from behind the clouds. But it disappeared almost as quickly as it came. She hurried into the guestroom with a strong feeling of dread hanging over her. Quatre and Rose were wide-awake, and Quatre looked tensed and nerved as he searched the room with his eyes. Something was bothering him too, and Zelda guessed that it was the same thing that was making her uneasy as well. As she gathered the bowls of broth from the floor and brought them over, she heard Quatre gasp and his eyes bugged out in horror. The sky changed suddenly from an almost sunny mood to a dark, greenish color. It lost its happy spark and took on one of evil. With every passing minute the sky grew darker and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. Rose looked upward, a look of panic spreading across her face. At the same moment a few bursts of lightning touched the ground at the fringes of the forest, and the whole outer edge of it caught on fire. In just a few moments a huge wall of fire began advancing towards the house at a rapid rate, consuming everything in its path. Zelda knew that they were doomed if they lingered here any longer. With one swift movement she swung Rose up into her arms and cradled her gently. Running to the medicine cabinet she grabbed the bag of medicine that she had purchased for Rose and Quatre and made a mad dash for the back door. Along the way she stopped to pick up every pot and pan in the house along with every item of food in the house. She also picked up a portable stove. Staggering under the weight of all the objects in her arms, she walked as swiftly as she could out the back door. Making for a small cave not too far from the house she put Rose down and rushed back into the house to get Quatre. By then the fire had advanced to the front porch of the house. Smoke leaked in from the widows and the front door, making it almost impossible to see. She heard some continuous coughing coming from the upper level of the house and made for the sound as if her life depended on it. Bumping into almost every object in her path, she was afraid that both she and Quatre would be left to perish in the flaming house along with everything else. Somehow she managed to make it upstairs and felt around until she felt Quatre's body. With a careful heave, she picked him up in the same way she had done Rose. Then, heading as fast as she could, she tried to get to the back door. Blinded by the smoke she had to brush against the wall just to find the stairs to the basement. By then the inner part of the house was collapsing and burning portions of wood fell all around her. By some miracle she managed to make it to the back door of the house and then she dashed blindly for the cave. To her relief she made it safely and set Quatre down. And she was just in time for the sky once again clouded up and a torrential downpour came, drenching the fire. With the rain and the fire combined, the stress was too much and then the entire house exploded, sending charred bits of wood flying as high as ten feet into the air. Zelda lowered her head into her hands and cried. Everything that she and Link had worked so hard to get had been destroyed, burned to ashes. Nothing that the two misfits could say would cheer her up. In fact, almost everything made her mood worse. Rose stared with a puzzled expression on her face at the wall before she went to sleep. Quatra soon followed. "What have I done wrong to deserve this?" Zelda thought miserably. "I never even predicted this would come!" She sighed and sobbed even harder. The rain pitter-pattering outside the cave did nothing to help cheer her mood. Zelda wished desperately that Link were here. That way she could move on after the rain stopped and find a place to stay. Her hopes were shattered when the rain blew even harder and lightning began to crash a few feet off. She shivered and soon went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Not too far away Link urgently rode Epona as fast as he could, looking for shelter. None was to be found because the field that he was in was wide and immensely flat, being almost barren of life except for some lush grass. The rain falling from the sky had him soaked and shivering, and Epona stumbled once in a while on the grass. Link's shoulder throbbed and he had a miserable feeling around him. Soon Epona slowed, the rain finally taking its serious toll on her. She began to cough and sneeze, stopping every once in a while to paw the ground anxiously. Link had trouble even keeping a steady trot on the horse. He had to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Suddenly, a small house loomed in the distance. It was at the edge of the field, right next to a four-way intersection. The lights were off, and nobody seemed to be home. Link, desperate, decided to try his luck out on the house. Riding slowly, he went up to the door and hopped off. Timidly he knocked with his right hand. From inside four voices were heard, and Link's heart pounded with both joy and relief. Footsteps echoed from within, and then the door creaked cautiously open. A tall, brown haired, brown-eyed boy opened the door. Behind him stood another boy with black hair and black eyes. Both eyed the strangers suspiciously. "What are you here for?" Asked the brown haired boy. "Have you anything against us that prompted you to venture here in the first place? A motive to destroy us?" Said the black haired boy. "Wolfei!" Reprimanded the brown haired boy. "He looks suspicious, but would he have ridden up to the house if he was part of Oz? We would be gone if this was OZ!" "Sorry Dou," answered Wolfei sheepishly. "My name is Link. I wish to seek shelter and stay until the rain stops and things get better in your house. Will you take my horse in too?" Link asked. "Sure, why not?" Answered Duo cheerily after he found out that this man was not with Oz. "Take your horse around back. There should be a stable there and then come in through the stable door. Relina will see to it that everything else is taken care of." Wolfei stated. Link thanked the two boys and then headed around to the stable. Upon reaching the stable and opening the doors, Link heaved a sigh of relief. The inside was warm and comfortable, with a wide, spacious interior. Epona could roam almost as freely as she could in the field back home. He then led the tired horse into the stall, taking off its bridle, saddle and other travel gear. After drying the things off and drying the horse, Link left some water and hay on the stable floor. Then he found the indicated door and opened it, walking in to a small room in the back of the house. A pretty, blond haired girl was already there, and she stared at him with her fair blue eyes. There was something about those eyes that made him dreamy, and a vision of Zelda popped into his head. Quickly the girl ran over to him and grabbed him steadily. She led him away from the door and into another room. This one had a shower and a few towels, bottles of shampoo and other toiletries in it. "Hi," the girl said artily. "My name is Relina. You must be Link, the one that Duo and Wolfei told us about. Why don't you get washed up, take a shower and all that stuff. Just leave your clothes outside the door. I'll deal with the rest of the things later." Then she walked away, tossing her golden blond hair behind her before the door closed. Link sighed, and then did as she told him. Nothing felt as good as that shower did. His whole body relaxed and his shoulder began to feel slightly less painful. The entire dirt and grime of his traveling washed away and he almost felt at home. Laughter and more voices could be heard outside the door of his room, sounding as if they were far away. He felt relaxed and in a dream like phase. When he came out, his clothes were on a bench in the back of the room, washed, pressed, ironed and dried. As soon as he re-opened the door of the shower, Relina popped in with a small bag in her hand. She walked up to Link and took a whole roll of white bandages out of the bag. With one skillful twist of her hands she had Link's shoulder once again properly bandaged and supported. By then he was feeling tired and had to get Relina's help in order to make it to his bed. Warm, content and happy, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back in the cave by Link and Zelda's old cottage, the rain was still ceaselessly pounding down upon the ground. The sun was setting and Zelda moved about the cave making preparations for dinner. As she looked out the entrance of the cave, the whole sky light up in an array of colors. "Beautiful!" She murmured at the breathtaking scene. Quatre and Rose stirred, and then she went over to them with their medicine in her hand. After applying it to them, she went to the back of the room and gathered some cans of food from their supplies. Then, after helping Rose and Quatre eat, Zelda ate as well. Tired and upset with the day's events, she crawled into a mess of blankets that made up her bed. She was extremely upset and stared solemnly at the silent forms of Quatre and Rose. Nothing was working right and things looked bleak. She had to find Link and a place for Quatre and Rose to stay. Their injuries were becoming a rather large burden and it was slowing down everything. As the sun disappeared behind the hills and the sky turned black, Zelda drifted off into a light and uneasy sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back in the house were Link was staying, it was night. The rain poured ceaselessly down upon the ground as Link tossed and turned noisily on the bed. Voices of the rest of the household came to him in faint, dreamlike clips and catches. Suddenly, he started dreaming and it was the only thing that occupied his sleeping mind. The dream was a very disturbing one, and seemed extremely realistic. Link dreamt that a huge wall of fire sprouted up from the trees bordering the property of his house. The flames engulfed everything in their path and ripped through the ground, scorching the grass and the flowers. Once they reached the house, he saw Zelda, Rose and Quatre running out into the backyard. With horror all three of them watched as the house burned down to cinders. Abruptly the dream ended and he woke up, shaken and filled with an unknown fear. Warily he got up and heaved himself out of bed. His left shoulder was stiff, yet the throbbing had stopped. Stretching his body, he left the room in a hurry. Once outdoors a strange odor wafted out from the direction of the kitchen and tickled his nose. Until now, he hadn't realized the hunger he had that was picking ravenously at his stomach. Enticed by the strange smells, he headed in their direction and found Relina at the stove, stirring a pot of some type of soup. "Hello Relina," Link said as he approached the stove. "Oh, hi!" She said suddenly, turning around and spilling the ladle full of soup that she had in her hand. "Seems that you have slept well and that shoulder of yours is healing quite nicely." "Yes, and I thank you for that," Mentioned Link. "Dinner is just ready, and I set an extra place at the table, so why don't you go sit down and make yourself comfortable?" Relina motioned towards the table, at the same time shouting, "Dinner is ready!" Link heard footsteps, and then five boys and 2 girls trooped into the kitchen, each taking a designated place at the table. Relina came forward and then the introductions began. A bluish- purple haired girl sat next to Link, and she had a small face and small, queer brown eyes. She introduced herself as Hildie, a person with boundless enthusiasm and nonstop chattering. A rather quiet boy next to Relina introduced himself as Trowa Barton, a current circus performer taking a short leave from his work. Link recognized the two boys at the heads of the table as Duo and Wolfei, the ones he had seen outside earlier today. On his other side was a rather friendly girl named Catherine Bloom. She was here with Trowa. And then it was time to introduce him. With a deep breath he steadied his pounding heart and spoke out in a clear voice to the rest of the people at the dinner table. "My name is Link and I happened to stop by and take shelter here from the rain. This was a very nice household and it was my good fortune to stop upon this place. I came from a small cottage back north not too far from here and lived with a girl named Zelda until the strange, unexplained arrival of two blond haired strangers. Things from there went downhill and now I am on a quest to destroy a man called Ganandorf. He is causing terror and havoc throughout the land," Link finished and heaved an enormous sigh of relief. However, as soon as he finished, Trowa's face twisted surprise and he looked hopeful. "Was the guy that you saw by any chance Quatre?" Trowa asked. Link solemnly shook his head, replying that he had no knowledge whatsoever of his name or the girls. Trowa's face fell and he stopped looking hopeful. The conversation at the table dragged; Even Hildie and Duo made no effort to talk until Relina began clearing the dishes from the table. "Well, I'm off," Said Duo. He got up from the table, Hildie following him closely. The rest of them stared silently at each other before drifting away. With a single flick of the main power switch, all the lights in the house went off and peace and quiet prevailed over the little intersection house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back in the cave, night came and the rain had slowed to a mist. Zelda was grateful for that because small puddles and rivulets of water were forming around the cave, threatening to block the entrance. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the direction of the woods that alerted her. It was an irregular clop-chopping sound that was going at an extremely fast and labored pace. Not even minding the rain she dashed into the yard and climbed to the top of the hill, were she could get an overview of the entire landscape for five miles. Straining her eyes she could just make out the forms of a rider, noticeable by the outline of his big nose and glowing green eyes. "Wait!" She thought. "That must be Ganandorf. He had a big nose the last time that I saw him! And those eyes! They suggest evil!" Without hesitating she dashed down the slope of the hill and fled after the lone rider, not even stopping to warn Rose and Quatre. She flew past the charred remains of her old house, not even stopping to look back before she disappeared on the main road.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back at the small cottage on the road, things were amazingly quiet. Nothing made any noise, not even the sink, which was usually dripping at this hour. Suddenly, as if a storm had broken through the silence, a clop- chopping noise could be heard faintly down the road. It grew louder as the noise neared the house, becoming loud enough to wake Link and Relina. Both of them, frightened, jumped out of bed and dashed down into the rain, which was misting outside. A lone rider flew past, followed closely by a dark figure, which was slender and swift. Link's head swiveled as his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. "There is something familiar about that figure. It resembles Zelda." He thought. "Wait, that is Zelda! What the heck is she doing out here at this hour!" "Zelda!" Screamed Link loudly. A few more lights flickered on in the house. Without thinking, Zelda turned around and shouted as loudly as she could manage. Right as soon as Zelda finished screaming, the clop-chopping noise stopped. A horse snorted in the distance and then a plop echoed farther up the road. Zelda gasped as she realized what a grave mistake she had made. "Oh, no!" She shouted as Ganandorf turned, moving his hands in a double crossed motion. Attempting to flee, Zelda turned towards Link and sprinted forward to give herself a boost. However, in mid motion, she was caught and raised high in the air. A glass diamond began to envelope her whole body, forbidding any movement. Right before her hands got caught in the diamond, she thrust her hands into her pocket, picked up a letter and threw it violently towards Link. It landed a few feet from Relina. Then all went silent. With a final scream, the whole diamond enveloped Zelda and she hovered, motionless, in the air, a prisoner of Ganandalf's own evil creation. "So, Link, we meet again and I have gotten the trouble maker that has helped you so greatly in your journeys. Too bad that I have to leave. This, then, shall be my farewell." With that, Ganandorf took off, taking Zelda with him. Soon there was no trace of them left in the misty darkness of the early morning. "What was that?" Questioned Relina. She stepped forward and shook Link violently. He seemed to have drifted off into some kind of a daze. "I have no clue, but." Said Link. Then the door to the house opened and everybody else ran out onto the front lawn. "What happened?" they all shouted in unison. "Ganandorf has returned." Said Relina grimly. "What?" Echoed the rest of them in unison. All of them were shocked and seemed to stand there as if the news could not be believed. "I thought that he was dead long ago!" Shouted Hildie. "That is what I thought, too," Link said quietly. Suddenly he found everyone looking at him. "You see, a long time ago, he and I were caught in a fierce duel and I weakened him so that he looked dead. But I guess he has come back," Link explained. With a sudden shout from Relina, everyone was looking in her direction. She was holding up a small white envelope, which was stained with mud and torn in the corner. Handing it to Link, she told him to open it. After tearing open the seal ravenously, a small piece of paper floated gracefully out. Picking it up, he began to read it.  
  
"I am sorry that I did not get this to you earlier. There were a lot of things going on that prevented me from telling you any of the things that happened while you weren't with me. The day that you left made things difficult and broadened the gap between us. Ganadalf made an appearance near the cave that sent me out after him. I know it was foolish, but with the intentions he has, it's never wise to leave him to do his own things. A lot of bad things have happened, and because of them I need to ask you a favor. There is a small cave tucked away behind the house that has what is left of our house. I want you to go there and get what is left. If there are any signs of life, then I wish you to save them too. I should have told you this earlier, and I'm sorry I didn't."  
  
Zelda  
  
After he was finished, Link passed the letter around to everyone else so they could read it too. A few thoughtful minutes of silence passed before Heero went around to the stables, bringing out a horse and buggy. It was decided that Heero and Link were going to go back to the cave. After Link gathered the meager supplies that he had with him, they both climbed into the buggy and galloped off at top speed. Everyone standing near the house looked at them with silent, expressionless faces. It seemed as if they were deep in thought, thinking of something that was going to happen in the future. During the next couple of minutes, the house grew smaller and smaller as Link and Heero flew by at a fast gallop. Everything seemed like small, blurry dots as they rushed towards the woods that came right before the remains of Link's house. The few trees that remained were charred and blackened by the fire that had engulfed the forest. Link stared in silence, not willing to believe that the once beautiful forest had turned this ugly. Heero, noticing Link's quite mood, decided it was best to say nothing. Soon a sharp bend came, and they rounded it, coming into an open, spacious field, which contained nothing more than blackened grass roots. Epona galloped steadily upwards, never once pausing, until they reached a small mound of burned wood, which was still smoking. Link jumped out of the buggy, going over to the mound. After examining it thoroughly, he shook his head, and climbed back into the buggy. With a quick command to Epona, they were off once again, and soon reached the cave. Even though Link and Heero had seen plenty of things in their lives, this came as a shock to both of them. The inside of the cave was cluttered with kitchenware. A kitchen and sleeping quarters were crammed into the small space, taking up nearly all of the room inside the cave. The room that was left was at the back of the cave was cold and clammy, with a dark, dreary feeling to it. As Heero stepped around to the kitchen part of the cave, and Link inspected the corners, a small rustle was heard coming from the sleeping corner of the cave. Heero turned in that direction and the grim look on his face immediately turned to one of surprise and horror. Right before him in a mess of tangled blankets and pillows lay Quatre and Rose. "Quatre!" Shouted Heero in surprise. "What are you doing here? Link, come quick!" With lightning speed Link dashed over to where the two people lay sleeping. Both of them looked down at the people, wondering what had caused them to come here. It was only when some far-off hoof beats were heard when Link and Heero decided they had to leave this place as soon as possible. Each one of them picked up one of the people on the ground and made a mad dash for the buggy. As soon as everything was loaded, an evil cackle was heard. Ganandorf pulled into view around the bend. He was galloping at full speed, pulling Zelda along in the crystal behind him. With a quick command to Epona, Heero and Link, along with Quatre and Rose, galloped off after Ganandorf.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back at the house, it was mid-afternoon and the sun was struggling to shine through the dark storm clouds. The rain had finally stopped after a few days of endless pounding, and everyone was grateful. Lunch was over, and nothing much was being said. The only thing that was occupying everyone's mind was that Link and Heero were taking so long to come back. Only an hour had passed since they left, and the town they were headed was no more than half an hour away from where they lived. Suddenly Duo stood up, and with Hildie, he walked out the door. Nothing was heard for a few minutes, until a loud boom echoed from behind the house. Rushing outside, they saw Duo and Hildie struggling to attach bridles and saddles to their horses. Apparently both horses had gone wild and were disobeying everything that Duo and Hildie tried to tell them to do. With everyone's help, they managed to hitch up the horses. But just before Duo and Hildie took off, Trowa stopped them. With a questioning look in his eyes, he asked where they were going. "You see, we were planning on going out to see what happened. After all, nothing much is happening in this house, and it's about time we actually got out to seek some adventure. It's not like someone's actually trying to hurt us or anything." Hildie and Duo said together. "I guess you're right. We'll all come along with you two." The rest of them replied. Soon after a few more horses were prepared, they headed out on the same road that Link and Heero had taken. 


	6. Moonlight Battlefield

WHEN TWO BECOMES ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Zelda. I am just using their characters for a piece of fan fiction, so don't so me over that!  
  
Tell me what you think of this chapter. I really liked it, and I hope you do to. Read and review for future purposes.  
  
CHAPTER 6 Moonlight Battlefield  
  
Days passed, and Ganandorf finally neared his destination. A huge castle loomed in the distance. An eerie black light reflected off of what was left of the windows. Much of the mortar and cement had crumbled, and only a few of the strongest stone towers remained. What was left of the drawbridge was sunk underneath the moat. Ganandorf pulled his horse into a slow trot and stopped him before the moat. With a few quick hand motions, he sent Zelda inside the castle, and then he himself went in. There were a few things that he had to do before he could leave to continue his path of destruction. Besides, he was expecting company, and wished to divert them away from the castle, so that his evil plans would not once again be destroyed. "This time, I am ready for whatever is going to happen. Nothing is going to stop me, because I have learned from my past mistakes, mistakes that nearly killed me. Mwahahahaha!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Link and Heero, along with Quatre and the girl, were tired and exhausted from the days' journey. Although it was almost nightfall, neither of them wanted to stop and rest. Pressing on despite the unbearable silence between them, they made noticeable progress along the dusty road. Finally, when they came to open field glowing a spooky color, Heero forced Link to stop the buggy. "I think this is enough for one day. Besides, I sense something evil about this place, and it's not making me feel very comfortable." Afterwards, they set up camp at the entrance of the field. Since it was sunset and both Heero and Link were feeling the effects of the long day's journey, neither of them was able to prepare dinner. Quatre stared out at them silently from the buggy before he and Rose fell asleep. Soon afterwards, Heero and Link fell asleep, Ganandorf watching them from a high vantage point of his castle, camouflaged by trees. "Curse my evil luck, I must have been to obvious! Now, I have to deal with two experienced fighters before I have time to set traps and the like. Oh, I know! I'll put a sleeping spell on them so they'll sleep for a few days and give me time to prepare. Whatever Link is up to this time, he won't fool me. This time, it'll be the other way around. Hmmm, which leads me to thinking that I could use my illusion spell to confuse and elude them while they're attacking. Wonderful, Ganandorf, you're just brilliant! I'll be damned if they can beat me this time!" With that said, Ganandorf rushed down the stairs leading to the tower. He had some "business" to take care of, and he felt it could be better accomplished if no one was awake to sense him working. Once in the field, he tiptoed quietly over to the campsite where Link, Heero, Quatre and Rose were sleeping. After a few thoughtful minutes of silence, he raised his hands and started mumbling a strange incantation to himself. A white mist-like powder formed out of nowhere and drifted slowly down onto Link and Heero's sleeping bodies. This was the sleeping spell. But, the sleeping spell could only work if Heero and Link weren't disturbed while sleeping. After the spell was cast, Ganandorf raised his hand, and mumbled another weird incantation to himself. A huge, reddish barrier fell down upon the castle, blocking any further entrance inside it, including himself. Then, as an afterthought, he put a spell on the field as well, a spell allowing him to understand the exact second of when one or the other woke up. Just then, he heard the synchronized sounds of hooves pounding. It was coming from the woods behind Link and Heero.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I bet Heero and Link are sleeping now. Knowing how worried Link was about Zelda, Link would have forced Heero into moving as long and hard as they could. They're probably exhausted by now," said Duo. "I have this feeling that we're getting really close to them." The group of riders went pushing on through the woods in hope of finding Heero and Link.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A series of whinnies sounded from the woods. Ganandorf recognized it as the unmistakable sounds of horses. With sudden surprise, he turned over towards the forest, just in time to see what was happened. What he saw sunk his spirits down to hell. A few horses and riders were charging at full speed through the woods, onto a ledge at the rim of the forest. With a sudden whinny, the horses formed into a double line, with the leading horse and rider in the front. The leading horse and rider in the front, upon reaching the ledge, jumped off, soaring through the air, to land on the field where Ganandorf was standing. The rest of the horses followed suit. The moonlight shone on their coats, making them seem like ghostly beasts. Ganandorf, by now, was so surprised at the unexpected visitors that he turned and faced them with shaking hands. "This is not what I planned! I hoped that everything for once would go according to my calculations! No, this must be a dream! No one's luck can be this bad! NNNNNOOOOO!" A few riders jumped off their horses, advancing towards Ganandorf with slow, silent strides. Ganandorf took a firm stand on the ground before muttering a strange set of words to himself. Slowly but surely, his eyes began to bulge. His body started to stretch and grow by the second. The larger he got, the more forbidding he became. With a final scream, he turned into an evil, hideous monster. Standing a final height of 10 feet, he looked gigantic to the few onlookers. "Underestimated my powers, mortals? Thought destroying me was but a mere simple task? Well, now you shall feel the wrath of the great Ganandorf!" Blind with fury, Ganandorf began using any attack that he could think of, not caring whether or not it hit the intended recipients. Ganandorf was utterly out of control. There seemed nothing the few watchers could do, save dodge Ganandorf's attacks and hope he would tire soon. Suddenly, the deep storm clouds that had covered the sky for the past few days parted to reveal the moon, a disc of light. A single ray of pure light, pure hope, shone brighter than anything before. With that, and all the noise Ganandorf had been making, Heero and Link awoke. Both of their minds were foggy, but snapped to attention when they realized the situation. Something had to be done before the whole town, maybe the whole world, was swallowed by Ganandorf's fury. Both Link and Heero realized that the only way to kill Ganandorf was for the two to become one of mind, one of spirit, and one of body (just like Rose and Quatre.) With a few quiet words to themselves they rose into the air, glowing a strange color, like that of all of nature combined. With a blinding flash, they became one. The result was a dark-haired, fine-boned man. In the middle of his fury, Ganandorf paused for a moment and turned to see what had happened. Just as soon as he turned, the few people in the field jumped onto their horses and galloped backwards along the path they came. With a roar of outrage, Ganandorf let loose a series of attacks meant for Link/Heero. Easily, Link/Heero was able to dodge them, only to increase Ganandorf's fury even more. The whole forest began to shake with the power of the blows meant for Link/Heero. Birds, creatures, and animals that normally wouldn't come out at night fled. Suddenly, the forest became quieter, if not as peaceful, than it was before. Link/Heero, after witnessing this, decided it was time to do more than just take Ganandorf's attacks. It was time to take action. Muttering a few strange words to himself, colorful bands of light began to shoot out from his body and fingertips. The whole field instantaneously became lit up with the power of the attack. Ganandorf, too blinded by his own rage, didn't even notice, until it was too late. With a final scream, Ganandorf began to slowly dissipate. Soon, there was nothing left but a small pile of armor, armor that used to be his. The castle began to shake, and a rumbling was heard beneath the ground. With an ear- splitting shatter, the spell that Ganandorf had put around the castle broke, sending shards of red magic everywhere. This was what Link/Heero really had to dodge. When Ganandorf cast the spell, he had realized the only way to break it was for someone to kill him. Then, even if they did kill him, they'd have to survive his final attack- having thousand of sharp- edged pieces of magic hurled away in all directions, so there was no escape. But now the magic storm had stopped, and Link/Heero was still standing, untouched by a single shard. But one thing was still raising his curiosity: the fact that Ganandorf had put the barrier in front of the castle. It didn't take a genius for someone to figure out that Ganandorf was hiding something, or rather someone in that castle. But just as Link/Heero was about to go inside the area, a blinding flash lit the field once again. Link/Heero began to slowly separate until he once again turned back into the two individuals he was before. They felt like all of their strength had been zapped, and they slowly collapsed on the ground.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back in the castle, Zelda's pink crystal slowly but surely began to melt away, like ice in the heat of the sun. As the crystal melted, Zelda was slowly placed on the ground. After a few minutes the only thing that was left of the crystal was a small puddle of pink liquid. Dumbfounded, Zelda began to slowly look around. She felt like she was in a trance. Eventually, she began to walk around the room, not sure of where she was going. There was no door in this gigantic tower, a tower that was hundreds of feet off the ground. Be as it may that there was no door, there was a tiny window, but not tiny enough so that Zelda couldn't get through. Zelda figured that once she thrust herself from the window, she could use her powers to cushion the ending of her fall. Backing up, she ran forward, and with all her strength, soared out the window. Skirts billowing around her like a parachute, she fell. As she was falling, Zelda muttered a few words to herself, and when she was nearing the ground, cast her spell. She landed gracefully. Surveying the land around her, she found it scorched and desolate. At the same time, she spotted Link and a stranger lying side by side. Walking quickly, she went over to the edge of the woods, where she had spotted an abandoned buggy with horses still tethered to the buggy. In the back were Quatre and Rose, whom she recognized as the people who she had taken care of at her house. Acting quickly, she hopped aboard the buggy, driving it at full speed towards were Link and the strange man were lying. Picking them up, she somehow managed to fit them into the buggy before signaling to the horses. Galloping as quickly as she could in the other direction, the castle soon became an invisible reminder of the horror these people had faced.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hours passed and the travelers had put miles between themselves and the castle before fatigue and hunger forced them to stop. Hildie leaned tiredly against her horse as Duo gently helped her off. With the rest of the groups help, they tethered the horses to some nearby trees and spread their thin, travel worn cloaks on the ground. Underneath the starry sky, they fell asleep. All except for Trowa. Something was worrying him. As he looked into Catherine's peaceful face, he knew what he must do. Setting out with his horse at a brisk trot, he headed back towards the castle. A dense fog passed over the sky as he road further and further away from the campsite. The moon, which had been such a helpful guide, began to disappear. A chill wind blew threw the trees, making them shake bony, skeleton like fingers at him. Shivering, he pulled his cloak tighter around him for more warmth. Just as Trowa rounded the next bend and he could see the gloomy forest that was in front of the castle, he stopped. A steady pounding could be heard echoing through the forest. Over and over it echoed until it got so close that it was all he could do to stop his horse from rushing forward. Expertly, he steered his horse away from the path and watched from the shadows as some horses, pulling a cart laden with five people, rushed around the bend at top speed. Recognizing two of the people in the cart, he forgot all about his mission and, when they had gotten a ways ahead of him, sent his horse into a steady gallop after them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Zelda, fueled on by some unknown hate of the forest, drove the horses on, not even paying attention to the shouts and screams that were coming from behind. It wasn't until she heard another series of pounding noises coming from behind that she chanced a glance backwards. It was then that she saw the rider behind her. Screaming at his unfamiliar face, she hurried her horses ahead even faster. The wheels of the cart spewed dust backwards as she road quickly ahead, fearing for her life. Hours passed and yet she didn't dare slow the horses down, for the rider was still behind her. It was not until she reached a small group of campers that were blocking the road that she screeched the buggy and the horses to a stop. All of the horses were trembling as she stepped warily out of the buggy to face the stranger that was behind her. With a sudden pull to the reins, the stranger also stopped his horse. "Who are you?" Zelda questioned on impulse. "I mean no harm," said the stranger. "Then why were you following me? What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer!" Screamed Zelda, her voice bordering on the edge of hysteria. "Once again, I mean no harm. I recognized some of the people in the cart and came to see what was up. My name is Trowa, by the way." Stated Trowa calmly. Suddenly Zelda calmed down. "These people here are my traveling companions," he continued. "Oh, so, then that is why you were following me?" Questioned Zelda. "Yes, I remembered Link from the time that he was in my house, and Quatra and Rose from the past," Trowa remarked. "Really?" asked Zelda, interested. "Yes, a very eventful and shady past," Said Trowa. "Could you tell me all about it?" Asked Zelda. Edging away from the cart, she walked over to the grass and sat down as Trowa tethered his horse and the others to some nearby trees. Then he began his story in a wavering voice. Underneath the starry sky, a sense of total peace prevailed over Zelda, a feeling she hadn't felt in quite a while. 


	7. Epiolouge

WHEN TWO BECOMES ONE By Emerald Demuria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Zelda. I am just using their characters for an innocent piece of fan fiction.  
  
Hi! This is the last segment of this fan fiction, so afterwards please tell me what you think of the whole story. I haven't received any reviews yet, and I am anxious to get some.  
  
EPIOLOUGE  
  
Weeks after the ordeal with Ganandorf, things calmed down. Zelda and Link, having lost their home and belongings, were now living with Heero, Trowa, Duo, Hildie, Catherine, Wolfei, Quatra and Relina. Even though the house was in a totally different spot with less scenery, a sense of belonging prevailed over all of them. Quickly, this motley group of friends became like a large family, which not even the toughest ordeals could break apart. Quatra and Rose had improved greatly, having been sent to the nearest town's hospital to recover. But, an even greater joy occurred in this little house: Zelda and Link got married.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was on a clear sunny day near the end of spring, a few weeks after everything had settled down. The sky was cloudless, and the few trees in the backyard had blossomed fully, adding the sweet fragrance of their flowers to the beauty of the day. Birds fluttered to and fro, chirping sweet melodies of joy and happiness. An occasional breeze blew in from the north, making everything seem perfect. Although the wedding consisted of nothing more than the motley group of friends, that seemed like enough for all of them. For on this day, underneath the dogwood tree that had witnessed so many memorable moments, the two of them were married. Zelda and Link looked into each other's eyes with a love that had been strengthened by battles and torn apart by ordeals, making it the purest love that any human being could give one another. Hildie, Catherine and Relina, standing on the balcony of the house in their finest clothing, sprinkled daisies down on the newlyweds as they climbed into the buggy and took off for Hyrule; the land in which both of them had grown up. All of the boys waved as the sun began to set and the buggy disappeared from view, ending the day of joy and laughter. After going up on the balcony with the girls and staring off into the sunset, nothing seemed better. At last the adventure was long gone, and they could be ensured of an everlasting peace in the land that they so loved. 


End file.
